Aladdin and The Sonic War Episode I: The Menace
by bricksailor93
Summary: A strange story combining the story lines of Aladdin and Star Wars. Written by an autistic boy, it provides a look into the author's mind to see how he thinks. While making no sense to us, it makes all the sense in the world to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Aladdin and the Sonic War**

**Episode I: The Menace**

**Originally Written By: John**

**"Translated"/Edited by bricksailor93**

**A note from the editor: This story was written by John, my brother. This is a strange story, indeed, but that can be explained by the fact that John is autistic. He was "inspired" (that's what he said, not what I said) by me writing the story "Loose Ends". He decided to write a story of his own, based on two things he loved: Star Wars and Aladdin. The story is told from the point of view of Aladdin. He also incorporates a lot from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mulan, and other movies. **

**The important thing to know about this story before reading it is that when you are reading the writing of a kid like John, it will be random and confusing. As his sister, I automatically "translate" what he writes into a form of English that "normal" (I don't really like using that word) would use. To make comprehending his story easier for others, I have "translated" it. However, underneath the corrected grammar, the story is still all John's, and I take no credit. This is my way of making my brother's wish of publishing this story come true. Quite honestly, this is the closest to "published" this story will ever get, without Disney suing us until the day we die. I will say in advance, when John uses different countries like Russia as an enemy, he only does it because he needs country. He holds no prejudices against anyone or any country, so please, don't take any offense! **

**The other thing we (as in John, my parents, and I) are trying to achieve is awareness that autistic kids CAN do things like write stories and have imaginations. If anyone does comment on this story, I would please ask that you not say things like "This is stupid." "You took that right from the movie." "Why are you writing at all?" Take my word, I know how strange it seems at times. But as John will be seeing the comments, I'd ask you consider before being negative. Tips, advice, constructive criticism, etc. is fine and welcomed. **

**One last thing: Thank you in advanced for reading! You have no idea how much this means to us all. Heck, if this gets more views than "Loose Ends," I'll be happy. I hope you do find a way to enjoy the story, even if it is only a laugh or two at an autistic kid's imagination. **

**Happy reading!**

**-bricksailor93 (aka John's sister)**

**Chapter One: **

Long ago, in a far away land of France, when I was 36 years old, my boys and I were out in Russia with the French Army. This is when the battle between us and the Russian Territory began. This is really where it started. The Russians attacked and we were forced to defend ourselves.

"Open the guns and put some bullets in!" I shouted, "Be prepared to fire!"

Everyone fired their guns at the Russians.

Alan and Ben, my sons, moved to the right of me to grab the canons. They lit them and fired straight at the Russian troops.

Luke took his lightsaber when the troops approached. "Captain, we gotta fight them off!" he said to me.

"Okay, everyone, defend yourselves!" I said.

Luke, Alan, Ben and I attacked the Russians. Using lightsabers, destroying the Russian Army, we swiped and killed several men in a fight. Alan attacked several men and Luke, using his weapon to fight, hit them over the head. Ben suddenly appeared out of a the crowding army. I finally attacked an evil Russian (that was violating the law).

This man's name was Neol.

He was an enemy of mine, and he grabbed his lightsaber as he approached me. I grabbed mine in turn.

"How did you get here?" I asked him, knowing that Neol had been imprisoned in a prison far away on the coast.

"My friends released me," Neol said with an evil grin. "So that I could become a a Menace."

I screwed up my face in determination.

"Well, I won't let you escape for long, Neol!" I turned to him as he turned on his lightsaber, and I mimicked him. Luke watched us.

Luckily, my attack was a trick. As Neol swung his foot at me, I kicked, sending him flying through the air. He crashed through a pane of glass. He got out quickly (I just saw him out of the corner of my eye!)

"Unfortunately, you have failed to win!" Luke yelled at Neol. He stepped in at this time and grabbed the evil man, forcing him to drop his lightsaber. Neol yelled in anger. He made a move to attack Luke, but I stabbed him with my lightsaber. He was only injured, not killed.

"This isn't the end, Aladdin!" he snarled as he grabbed his arm.

I was forced to leave him there. I took the French Army with me, and we took off through the mountains. Luke by my side, we took the lead through Russia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aladdin and the Sonic War**

**Episode I: The Menace**

**Originally Written By: John**

**"Translated"/Edited by bricksailor93**

**Editor's Note: Thank you for reading Chapter One and moving on to Chapter Two! John is super excited to have his first chapter published. I've never seen this kid so happy. He might wear a hole in the floor from all his pacing. Chapters will be short (If you noticed, my note on chapter 1 was longer than the chapter itself!). Chapter 2 will be confusing. At one point, Aladdin writes a note to Abu and Iago. Just stick with it, and try to make sense of it. I'll clear up any questions later. Please review! It means everything to this kid! Thanks again!**

**-J's sis**

**Chapter Two:**

_Notre Dame in Paris, where Abu and Iago live_

"Hello?" I asked, "Are you guys home?"

"Yes!" Iago squawked in reply.

"Iago?" I asked, "Is that you?"

"YES!" Iago squawked irritably, "IT'S ME!"

Now sure that it was indeed the annoying parrot, Iago, I turned my thoughts to other things.

"Neol is an evil man, and he is my enemy," I told myself. Suddenly, I decided to write a note to Abu and Iago for the French Army, to invite them to help me fight Neol. I was sure he was still out there.

This is what I wrote:

_Abu and Iago:_

_ Luke and I were out in the battlefield with the French Army. We have defeated the Russians, and my friend Luke Skywalker used a lightsaber to hit the enemy. Although we had a victory, I and the French Army would ask you to serve. We need help in finding Neol. I thank you._

_-Aladdin_

I gave the letter to Abu and Iago. I left it for them to read.

"The letter is for you," I said, "I left you a 'thank you' note for a reason."

"Well," Iago said, "Why?"

"Because my friend Luke Skywalker needs you to serve in the French Army," I said, "Neol's fate is not sealed yet! It is not decided! So you will need weapons. You need your stun gun."

"Oh, I got it," replied Iago with a grin.

"Alan and Ben did not get a chance to decide whether they wanted to train for the Sonic War or not," I said with a sigh, "They automatically joined because I was Captain." Then I perked up. "But they will train with the new round of recruits. They will have their chance to become great warriors, even though you do not believe I think so."

"But I know what you think!" protested Iago.

Suddenly, Genie landed on earth from space as a meteorite. With a BOOM, he was home once again.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly, "How is it going today?"

"It's going good," I said

"How did you do in Battle?" Genie asked, for he always knew what was going on.

"We did really excellent," I said. "Luke sent me and my pets a note."

"What did it say?" asked Genie.

"It says we must serve in the French Army to stop the Russians," I explain.

Genie sighed.

"Well, at least you know French," Genie said, "Your son even has a French name. What is it again? Something like Luke?"

"My son, his French name is Luc," I said. I named him after my great friend, Luke Skywalker. As to not get the two confused, I gave my son the French form of the name Luke, Luc.

"Who is Luc's brother?" Genie asked. Though he always knew what was going on, he had trouble remembering the names of my children.

"His brother is George," I said, "He is quite a troublemaker."

I heard Luc calling me.

"Father!" his voice echoed, "I'm home from school!"

I turned toward the sound of his voice.

"Yes!" I called, "Is it you?" I had not seen him in a long time. His voice was almost unfamiliar to me.

"Yes!" Luc said, "It's me!"

"Okay, I'm coming down!" I said. I went to the stairs and descended, going to the kitchen.

Luc smiled as he gave me a hug.

"I've missed you!" he said, "When will you take me to battle?"

"When you're old enough," I said. He was only seven years old.

"But I'm ready now!" he exclaimed. He put down his bag and reached for the fridge for a snack. When he opened it, we were in for quite a surprise.

Alan jumped out, screaming like a monster and lunging right at Luc. Poor Luc screamed in terror at the prank and took off faster than a jet out of the kitchen. Alan rolled on the floor with laughter, his guffaws sounding almost like a dying monster.

Suddenly I heard Luc scream again, this time from the hallway, and came running back into the kitchen. He wrapped his small arms around my waist and squeezed me. Even though he was a small boy, he had a tight grip, and the air rushed out of my lungs.

"I was running for my lightsaber, but Ben scared me!" he said, glancing at the hysterical Alan, still rolling on the floor.

"ALAN! BEN!" I yelled immediately, "Get in here!"

"They love to torture me!" Luc said miserably.

I was about to tell him that all brothers did that to their younger brothers when in walked George, Luc's twin brother, looking desperate. In his hand was a firecracker.

"It's not my fault!" he shouted, "Ben made me do it!"

He dropped the firecracker and ran out of the room.

"Scram!" shouted Alan, who had jumped off the floor. Luc pulled away from me and followed his brothers as they dashed out of the room.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled.

The firecracker exploded in my face. Furious, I looked up to see the faces of Alan, Ben, Luc and George giggling from the doorway. When they saw me looking at them, they screamed and ran, screaming, "Father's gonna get us!"

I chased after them. I caught Alan and Ben by the collars of their shirts, and I managed to catch George with my foot. Luc just managed to dash back upstairs, laughing and screaming the whole way.

"You just ignited a firecracker!" I exclaimed, "In the kitchen!"

"It was their fault!" George said, pointing his finger.

"Was not!" Alan and Ben said at the same time.

"I don't care whose fault it was!" I yelled. Then in a quieter voice I said, "You need to stop picking on your brother."

"Fine," they said together, "But he's so much fun to pick on."

I knew George had nothing to do with it. He and Luc were twins.

Suddenly, I remembered I had a meeting with my father. I let them all go and ran upstairs.

"Genie, Iago," I said, "You need to clean up the mess in the kitchen."

"Okay," Genie said. Iago just grumbled.

As I was walking out the front door, I heard Iago exclaim, "What a mess!"

...

When I was at work that morning Frollo had sent me a message. It had told me to visit him. Now I was visiting him, my father, the grandfather of Alan, Ben, George and Luc.

"Hello, Father?"

"Yes, son," Frollo said, "Where do you live that takes you so long to get here?"

"We live downtown Paris," I said, "But the boys were causing trouble."

"I see," he said, "Tell me about the battle today."

"Yes," I said, sitting down, "We fought the Russians today. It was a good battle, but Neol got away."

Frollo nodded. He knew about slippery Neol.

"When do you become a captain?" he asked, "And where did you come back from?"

"I am a captain," I reminded him, "And I came from Moscow."

"When do you leave for the next battle?"

"In twelve hours."

"That soon?" he said, "How are you going to get there?"

"I don't have a clue. We still have to find out," I said, "We are going to take the exit out of the city."

"Well, would any of you be interested in taking air shuttles?" he asked, "I just happen to have some in the garage."

"Oh, yes!" I said, relieved that we had transportation, "Luke Skywalker and I would much appreciate it. We have to take Alan and Ben with us, since they are old enough to fight."

"Okay..." he looked at his watch. "Oh, it's time for you to leave."

I got up and ready to leave. "I'm going to get everyone together." I walked out the door. "See you later!"

"See you soon, son. Take care," he said.

I closed the door.

Frollo sighed and shook his head.

"It is dangerous, a man and sons fighting in this Sonic War," he said.

...

In Moscow Russia, Neol burst angrily into the courtroom where his son, Peter, sat. The little traitor had been found spying on his own country. Neol was outraged that his son had been sending the Russian Army's plans to Aladdin and the French Army.

He stopped in front of him.

"You cunning little traitor," he spat, "I suppose you think you're clever, sending the plans of the Russian army to the French!"

Peter sat quietly.

"This Sonic War is wrong," he said calmly.

Neol burst into laughter.

"Wrong? It is everything right!" He stepped in front of the maps and notes that had been found among Peter's belongings. "Nice work, son," he said, "You've neatly betrayed the Russian Army."

The other men in the room laughed, sounding like a bunch of ducks.

Peter scowled and stood up.

"The French Army will arrest you!" he shouted.

One of the soldiers grabbed him and bound his hands.

"Lord Neol," the soldier said, "there is a warrant for his arrest."

Neol nodded.

"Thank you, my friend," he said.

"No! I am your son! I am heir to the thrown! You cannot do this to me!" Peter yelled as he was pulled away.

Neol laughed.

"Son? As if I would call you my son now!" he cackled.

Peter kept yelling as the soldier hauled him out of the room. When the door closed, Neol sighed and shook his head. Treacherous sons were no good.

He faced the hoards of soldiers in front of him, his army.

"I have decided where you must go," he said.


End file.
